Hallucinations? Shell, no!
by uncutetomboy
Summary: Shameless self-insert.Within,I'm trying to awaken my Muse at home,and I get an inspiring visit from two of everyone's most fave Turtles who help me come to a few realizations.Are they Hallucinations?Shell,no!Mikey's a great huggler. R&R! T to be safe.


_Authoress' Notes : Okay, so there's a ton of these things on here, but I've never had one I've actually liked enough to post, so this is my first ever - drum roll, please - *drum roll sounds* __**shameless self-insert!**__ *claps excitedly* The idea came from the prompt "Mikey huggles" from the awesome Authoress randomlass who shall always be Neko-chan a.k.a. Kat and all that to me. ;) Plus, since I don't have a YouTube account, I can't do a rant video, so this is my addition to the ranting fans worldwide. :D I've been having issues with my writing, for the reasons I state within here, and this is what my Muse - the Mad Hattress - tells me is what should happen. All I can say to this? I freakin' wish! X3_

_So, as always : Please, Read. Review. Favourite. Alert. But, most of all, Enjoy! _

_Dedication : Firstly, even though I highly doubt he'll ever read this, I'd like to dedicate this to the amazing Robbie Rist who most fans know as the talent behind Mikey's voice in the Original Live-Action Movies; thank you, from the bottom of this fangirl's heart, for being our voice in the light of what is due to arrive in 2013. Having someone we admire so much stand up and be on our side makes everything that little bit easier. The second Dedication is pretty usual for me : Neko-chan! … Well, this fic is all your fault! So it's Dedicated to you, too, lol. :3_

_Disclaimer : Nope, I don't own Ninja Turtles; if I recall correctly, Nickelodeon has the rights to them. I'm just playing with them for mine and - hopefully - your amusement. Oh, I do own me, myself, and I, though! _

Hallucinations? Shell, no!

Lor sighed, fingers tapping on the edge of her laptop, which was perched on her lap where she sat on her bed using the headboard as a back-rest. "Ugh, why did I ever do that Poll for Kathy Jones...?" She closed her eyes, leaning her head back and ignoring the slightly uncomfortable heat coming from her laptop's fans which was seeping through her jeans. "Oh, right, because people wanted her to be paired with the other Turtles..." She perked up and opened her eyes, remembering the encouragement she kept receiving from people reading her stories; as she opened her eyes, she realized she wasn't alone in her room anymore and her green-hazel eyes widened behind her emerald-rimmed glasses as she took in the two five-foot Turtles sitting at the end of her bed. "Did I fall asleep at my laptop, again?" She asked faintly, running one hand through her nearly shoulder-length dark brown hair.

The Orange Bandanad Turtle gave her a large grin, "Nope. You're wide awake, Dudette."

"Then I'm hallucinating," Lor stated, leaning over and setting her open laptop on the large, pink storage container beside her bed.

The Purple Bandanad Turtle chuckled, smiling in gentle amusement, "With a Musing Imagination you named the "Mad Hattress", it's highly probable you're prone to hallucinations; but, no. We're as real as you are, Lor."

"Uh-huh," she was dubious and pushed her glasses back up to perch on her nose. "Then explain how you got from New York, in the States to here in Nova Scotia."

"It's quite simple, really. We're not from your Dimension," Donatello supplied, blinking when her face turned crestfallen.

"So, I **am** hallucinating. Again," Lor's bottom lip stuck out in a pout that made Michelangelo give a cry of sympathy and the next thing she knew, the youngest Turtle was hugging her tightly. _Ooh, warm!_ She thought to herself. When he hugged her, Lor felt light warmth seep into her, making her feel safe and cared for and she wrapped her arms around him as best she could in return.

"Aw, don't be sad, Dudette!" He nuzzled her, causing her to laugh as she squirmed from the tickling sensation on her neck, "Can we keep her, Donnie? Please?" He begged his older Brother who raised an eyeridge as Lor perked up again and both gave him "puppy eyes" while she was still being hugged to him.

"No, Mikey; Master Splinter said you couldn't bring her home, remember? She doesn't like Leo, and Raph doesn't want to deal with her Fangirling over him," Donnie rolled his eyes when both gave a whine.

"But I'm **trying **to like Leo!" She complained, "I'm even working on another series with another Original Character and pairing her with Leo!"

"But I'll take good care of her, Donnie!" Mikey tried wheedling.

"No, Mike."

Lor frowned, snuggling into Mikey's plastron, "If you didn't come to bring me to your Dimension - assuming I'm not hallucinating all of this - why **did** you come here?"

"To encourage you to keep writing; we know you're frustrated that your stories - particularly the Ninja Turtle ones - aren't coming together the way you'd hoped. But you **are** a talented writer, Lor; you've just got to get inspired."

She nodded, giving him a smile, "Thanks, Donnie. You, Mikey, Raph, Splinter, April, Casey, and - yes - even Leo," here, she made a face, which caused Donnie to chuckle and Mikey to giggle, "are my favourite characters to write with. Just, ever since the 2013 movie announcement... It's hard. Michael Bay says you're gonna be **Aliens**!" She shrugged a bit, tugging a strand of her hair before she pushed it behind her ear, "The idea of you guys being **Aliens** - and not just the Ooze being of Alien origin -... Well, it's so wrong it's not even on the same planet as it being right; it's barely in the same Solar System. It just really messed with my Muse, especially since Leo's Voice Actor for the Original Movies and one of yours', Donnie, are agreeing that it's a "cool" idea. Thank Mew for Mikey's Voice Actor taking the Fans' side; otherwise I'd be worse than I am. Actually, that'd explain why my Mikey and Kathy pairing fic is running away from me..." She trailed off and twitched when Mikey poked her in her side, "Eee! What?"

"You really love us, don't you, Lor?"

Lor raised her eyebrows and grinned, "Yep, I do. I'd love to say I'm your biggest Fan, but I'd have to get in line behind Neko-chan. I am **one of** your biggest Fans, though."

"Neko-chan?" Mikey blinked a cutely confused expression on his face.

"One of her Best Friends, Kat, Mikey; she's also known as randomlass. Lor dedicates a lot of her stories about us to her," Donnie explained, rolling his eyes at his younger Brother from where he still sat on the end of Lor's bed.

"Oh! 'Kay, then," the Orange Bandanad Turtle nodded, continuing with his huggling - part hug and part snuggle - of the short woman.

"Excuse me, please," Donnie requested as a ringing cut through the air; he got off of the bed and stepped over by the window and pulled what Lor recognized to be a Shellcell out of his belt. "Hello, Donatello speaking... Have we really been gone that long?... No, Leo, she hasn't - Raph, really? Well, yes, she is, although she's just been snuggling with Mikey... Yeah, he wants to keep her, like he did with April... Alright, I'll tell him," he returned his attention to the woman and Turtle on top of the quilt watching him with nearly matching curious looks, "Leo says under no circumstances can you keep her, Mikey. Women aren't like Klunk is; they need a lot of attention and Lor shouldn't be left to her own devices or near anything sharp - what?" He turned his attention back to the cell as Lor murmured thoughtfully,

"Somehow, I think me and women everywhere should feel a tad insulted."

Mikey snickered which turned into a disappointed groan as Donnie continued, "Alright. We're on our way; see you soon, Leo," he closed his cell and returned it to his belt.

"We have to go?" Mikey pouted, tightening his arms around Lor.

"Sorry, Mikey, but we've done what we came here to do. Lor, just remember : our Fans are what make us who and what we are, no matter what the movies or shows make us out to be. As long as you view us as Mutant Turtles, then that's all that should matter; because then, we'll always be Mutant Turtles. Keep writing, and keep believing, and that will never change - Oof!" He grunted as Lor propelled herself out of Mikey's embrace and nearly tackled him with the force of her hug, forcing him to take a few steps back in order to regain his balance; his arms came up in an automatic reaction to hold her to him.

"Thanks, Donnie! I can see why you're Neko-chan's favourite Turtle; not only because you're smart, and fun, and cute, but also because you know pretty much exactly what to say," she grinned, squeezing a bit where her arms wrapped around his shoulders before she kissed his cheek; her grin turned into a smirk as his olive green skin darkened with his blush.

"Uh, y-you're welcome," he stammered, caught off-guard.

"Mikey, you're the best huggler ever!" Lor turned around as the Nunchucku-wielding Turtle got off of her bed and stood behind them, grinning; she threw her arms around his neck, squeezing tightly before she kissed his cheek.

Instead of blushing like his Brother when she pulled back, Mikey simply winked with a cheeky grin, holding her hands in his and she was struck with a strange and amusing sense of deja vu with what he said in an imitation of an accent, "Well, the lives of two people don't amount to a Hell means in this crazy world, Elsa. That's why you're getting on that plane. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow - Don! I wasn't finished, Bro!" The last part was a whine as Donnie - amidst Lor's laughter - sighed and grabbed his Brother's Bandana, using his grip on it to steer him to where Lor just noticed a vortex was swirling in front of her closet. "Bye, Dudette!"

"You're never finished, Mikey. It was nice meeting you, Lor," Donnie chided his Brother and bid the woman farewell.

"Bye," Lor, still laughing a bit as she realized the line Mikey said to her had been the same one he said to April in the second Live-Action movie, waved cheerily. "I love you guys!"

When the Portal - for it couldn't be anything else - closed with a popping sound, she jumped when a knock sounded on her closed bedroom door before it opened and her younger Brother poked his head in, "Mom and Dad said if you're going to watch your Ninja Turtles stuff, at least wear earphones; ain't nobody here that wants to hear it, Lor," he told her before narrowing his eyes, "Speaking of, that didn't sound like any episode I've heard..."

"I'm getting really good at imitations?" Lor offered with a smirk.

"Right," he rolled his eyes before closing the door again. "Mom! Lor's imaginary friends are back! I thought people were supposed to lose them when they hit ten years old, let alone 23..."

She quirked an eyebrow at her closed door before she nearly bounced back to her bed and grabbed her laptop, singing under her breath, "T-U-R-T-L-E Power~! T-U-R-T-L-E Power~! Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles~!"

**Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles Forever!**

_Authoress' Notes : So, I sent this to Neko-chan who told me it was epic - dunno about that, but it sure was fun to write - and encouraged me to post it. Since I like it, and I love the Turtles, I went through to double check for spelling and grammar and such and the end result is what you see here. Love it or hate it… it is what it is and that's what it is._

_Please give me your thoughts, I'd love to hear them - I'd also love to hear your thoughts on what's being leaked about the 2013 movie. Because __**that**__ is something I've driven my family crazy with my rants about; my Bestie (Giggles from "Sassy and Giggles") is the only one who doesn't tune me out; then again, she finds it amusing whenever I rant so that might be why…_

_**Anyway!**__ Thank you to everyone for Reading, Alerting, and Favouriting myself and my Stories, but most especially to those who take the time to Review; it means a lot. I think everyone else who is also an Author/ess knows this as well as I do._

_Please Read and Review; the more reviews an Author/ess receives on a story, the more and quicker s/he is spurred to write. I accept all reviews: Comment, Compliment, and Criticism (preferably __**Constructive**__ Criticism); I accept Flames, but nothing with swearing in it, since the Default Profanity Filter is on my reviews._

_Cowabunga,_

_Lor a.k.a. uncutetomboy_


End file.
